This disclosure relates to payment processing.
In a sales transaction where goods or services are sold for money, more than one party may pay the money for the goods and services. For example, when a group of people eat at a restaurant, the group of people may split the bill, where each person in the group pays a portion of the bill. Conventionally, when the group people receive a bill, the group of people may divide the bill evenly among each member of the group. Alternatively, each member of the group may identify the item or items that the member ordered, and pay only for that item or those items. In the former case, a person in the group may pay too much or too little for what the person ordered. In the latter case, each person in the group may need to calculate a subtotal amount for that person, tax on the subtotal, and the person's share on gratuity. When the group is large, the dividing the bill can be confusing.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.